


Stargirl: A Miraculous Adventure (Concept)

by Tenuda_Kin_12345



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blue Valley, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, Isa - Freeform, JSA - Freeform, Paris (City), Romance, Students Exchange Program, Teen Angst, Teenagers, student
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenuda_Kin_12345/pseuds/Tenuda_Kin_12345
Summary: The heroes of two countries unintentionally meet during a students exchange program and must join forces against enemies both old and new.Planned for 20 chapters.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Stargirl: A Miraculous Adventure (Concept)

Set around after Season 1 of DC's Stargirl and Season 3 of Miraculous.

Differences from Canon:

Stargirl:

-The Shade doesn't return.

-Starman doesn't shows up.

-Beth and Rick get together a few months before the student exchange program.

Location:

Paris or Blue Valley

Plot Points:

-Courtney getting to know Marinette before discovering that she is Ladybug or vice versa.

-Yolanda dealing with the aftermath of killing Brainwave and Henry's death.

-Cameron or Rick helping Adrien get over his oblivious feelings for Marinette.

-Cindy recruiting the new Injustice Society.

-Beth and Rick's new relationship.

-Cameron struggling with his father being Icicle.

-Marinette getting used to being a Guardian and her being paranoid over knowing Cat Noir identify.

-Adrien trying to get over Ladybug.

Basically it is potential plot points for Season 4 of Miraculous and Season 2 of Stargirl mixed together.

Feel free to comment your thoughts and ideas on where this story can go. If anyone is interested to join in writing this, feel free to comment too!


End file.
